This Phase I clinical trial of topotecan and cisplatin intraperitoneal therapy for solid tumors of the peritoneum will attempt to determine the safety and maximum tolerated dose of this combination. Pharmacokinetics of this combination will be assessed. The Core Laboratory was utilized for Recombinant DNA techiniques, and ELISA.